


Nah, She Didn't

by jilytho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, POV Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilytho/pseuds/jilytho
Summary: the seven times Sirius Black said "Nah, she didn't" about James and Lily.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Nah, She Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Little Jily school drabble told from sirius POV. Just me prepping for jilytober :)

**Third year**

“James!” Sirius shouted as he walked in his dorm and saw his best mate sitting on his bed, head in hands. “Where were you? We’ve been waiting for you in the library for an hour to work on the map.” Sirius shoved him over so he could sit alongside him. 

“Sorry, I forgot,” James said, refusing to look up from his hands. Sirius scoffed at him, “no way you forgot, what the ruddy hell were you doing?”

“I erm I ran into Evans,” James fidgeted, slowly meeting Sirius’ eyes. “I was just trying to be friendly but she was with Snivellus and he said some shite and I hexed him without thinking and er, she yelled pretty loud.” James was running his hands through his hair, dejected. 

“Nothing new there mate, Evans has a permanent stick in her arse and Snivellus is a git. Still not seeing the issue.”

James looked down again, pulling at his fingernails. “She said she hated me, Sirius. She hates me. I tried to apologize but she wouldn’t listen,” James mourned, looking like a kicked puppy, “she meant it, she really hates me.”

Sirius looked at his pathetically upset friend, all spun out over a dumb girl. He deserved better than that. Still, he spoke with a gentle tone, “Nah, she didn’t mate. She didn’t mean it.” He stood up and reached out a hand to help James up, “let's get to the kitchens, slice of pie might cheer you up”

**Fourth Year - September**

“Potter, Evans”

“Black, McGregor”

McGonagall had it with James and Sirius being partners in class. Apparently it wasn’t “appropriate” to practice their transfiguration studies by changing all the clocks in the school into toads that would ‘ribbit’ on the hour. The two were separated and while Sirius was genuinely upset to be separated from his best mate and paired with a brown nosing Hufflepuff, James seemed delighted with his new partner. He tried to look all dejected along with Sirius when he said “oh bad luck mate” but Sirius wasn’t stupid. He saw the joy and hope shining in his eyes as he slid his stuff onto the desk next to Evans. Saw the beaming smile he gave her, and was surprised by the small one she returned him with. 

Throughout class he watched as Evans took notes, hand bumping James’ every once in a while. He watched her head lean towards his and whisper something to him, saw her giggle lightly at whatever James responded with. Saw the blush light up the back of her neck and her ears when McGonagall shot them a look that clearly said, ‘shut it’. 

As he packed up his stuff at the end of class, he watched Evans say goodbye to James and actually, really smile at him, as she walked away. 

“Sirius! Mate, did you see that? Did you see her smile at me? She was being so nice to me! She actually smiled!” James looked dumbfounded as he jogged to Sirius’s desk, eyes stuck on the door Lily had just disappeared through.

“Nah, she didn’t. You’re seeing things.” Sirius threw his bag over his shoulder and ignored the disappointed look on James’ face. 

**Fourth Year - December**

“Sirius, Sirius!” James panted, sprinting up to the Gryffindor table.

Sirius just stared at him as James leaned over, pressing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. 

“Can I help you, James?” he drew out slowly. 

“I just found a note in my rucksack inviting me to meet a secret admirer in the broom cupboard next to the Trophy Room!” James thrust the scrap of parchment towards Sirius. “Look at it! Look at the writing! Doesn’t it look like how Lily writes?? Do you think she sent it? She must have slipped it in during Transfiguration!” 

Sirius looked back and forth between the parchment and James red, elated face, before his attention got pulled over to the Hufflepuff table, where Veronica Lepore and Elizabeth Green kept giggling and looking over at James and Sirius. When Sirius caught them staring, Veronica flushed scarlet and almost fell out of her chair. 

“Nah, James, she didn’t. I reckon it may have been one of those two,” he pointed over at the Hufflepuffs. Veronica smiled brilliantly and twiddled her fingers at James in a meant to be flirty wave. 

“Bad luck mate,” he watched the excitement dry out of James’ eyes. “Hey! Still exciting! She’s pretty fit.”

**Fifth Year**

After the incident James looked more miserable than Sirius had ever seen him. He was pacing back and forth across the dormitory, trying to pull his hair out. Sirius laid across his bed, watching him pace, playing with a quaffle. “Did you hear her, Sirius? Rather go out with the giant squid. I know I’m not perfect but at least I’m not slimy! I thought her and I were getting somewhere. We’ve barely fought all term, I don’t understand. She didn’t mean that, right? Just something she said mad?” James looked at him desperately. 

“Nah, James, she didn't,” Sirius said in a monotone, throwing the quaffle up in the air. James kept pacing and muttering about Evans and giant squids and Sirius rolled his eyes and began to tune him out. Evans was fit enough but she was bloody annoying, definitely not worth the daily headache he got listening to James drone on about her. Time for him to move on.

**Sixth year**

After Sirius spent the first two weeks of term prodding, James finally asked out Camila Evington, a fit seventh year Ravenclaw. She seemed to like James and was fit, smart, and a decent enough chaser. She should’ve been a perfect fit for James but he took so much convincing to ask her out. He wouldn’t say why but Sirius knew it was Evans. It was always Evans. 

Still after Camila had blatantly flirted with him, James asked her to Hogsmeade and they’d been together for a few weeks leaving Sirius with a so far Evans free term. That is until Slughorn decided that Sirius could “benefit from working with a more knowledgeable peer” as his potions partner and separated him and Peter to put him with Evans. He had zero interest in working with her. He had never really had an issue with her before, never really spoke to her, but the way James had gone on about her hair and her brain made him want to never look at her again. 

He nodded at her when she moved her stuff to join him at his table, “Evans.”

“Black” she nodded back, looking almost as pleased as him with their new seating arrangement. 

They worked in almost total silence, brewing their Pepperup Potion and working fairly well as a team. Evans was just starting to carefully add the correct number of salamander blood drops when Sirius came back from the supply shelf with their mandrake root, tripped over the stool next to her, and slammed into Evans’ back, causing her to pour over half the vial into the cauldron. The potion immediately began to bubble, reacting to the overdose of salamander blood and turning a nasty, incorrect shade of blue instead of the light pink shade it was meant to be at this stage. Sirius braced himself for the inevitable scolding he was going to get from Evans, and subsequent detentions he expected Slughhorn to give him for messing up the Perfect Prefects’ potion. Apologies were on the tip of his tongue as he walked around the table, carefully avoiding the stool this time, to face her head on. “Ah buggering hell, I’m sorry Evans. Is it totally ruined?” 

She looked up at him and surprised him completely by actually smirking at him. Smirking. Lily Evans, smirking. “Yeah I reckon it's pretty done for. Wanna pour some eye of newt in there as well and see if it explodes?” 

His jaw dropped, eyes widened to see if she was messing with him and just waiting to call Slug over when he saw her actually start reaching for the Eye of Newt. 

“Hell yeah, Evans. Lets do it” he smirked right back at her. 

Later, walking out of the class, Remus caught up to him. “I saw your Pepperup was completely the wrong color, did Lily chew you out for it?”

“Why would it be my fault that the potion was wrong? Couldn’t it have been Evans fault?” Sirius said in mock offense. 

“Um no,” Remus rolled his eyes. “Lily is brilliant at potions. You, on the other hand, never have the patience to actually follow the instructions. Stop avoiding the question, did she really give it to you?” he looked gleeful at the idea of him being reamed out by Evans.

“Nah, she didn’t,” Sirius said softly. It seems he may have misjudged Evans slightly. Remus looked disappointed for a second before moving on, but Sirius continued to think about Lily for the rest of the afternoon. Seems she actually might be worth the headache. 

**Seventh Year**

Things had been different this year. Ever since being potions partners, Lily and Sirius were friendly. More than friendly, they were actual friends. Even weirder still, James and Lily had become friends. Camila and James had broken up after only 2 and a half weeks of dating for seemingly no reason, but Sirius didn’t rib James nearly as much as James had expected. He actually supported it. 

James had become Head Boy, ridiculous and absurd, but it meant more time around Lily which Sirius honestly didn’t mind. If anything, he encouraged it. He was glad they were friends, truly, and even gladder that being friends stopped James from inanely blathering on and on about her. 

Things had all been good until a seemingly normal Thursday night. Sirius was lying in bed, reading Quidditch Weekly while pretending to be writing his Muggle Studies essay that he would just copy from Moony later. Peter and Remus were getting snacks from the kitchen and James had been out on patrols with Lily. The door opened quietly and James walked in dumbly. Footsteps heavy, arms seemingly forgetting how to move, his entire face and neck covered in a flush. His eyes were bright and it looked like he’d either been hit over the head with something or hit with a particularly strong stunning spell.

“James?” Sirius said cautiously, sitting up slightly. James didn’t respond but instead just sat down on his bed across from Sirius’, continuing to stare forward dumbly, “James, what happened?” 

This sparked James to turn and meet his eye. His hair was even messier than usual. 

“She kissed me,” he said softly, as if he almost didn’t believe it himself. 

“I’m sorry, she what?” Sirius spoke loudly now, sitting all the way up.

“Lily,” he said simply, “we were saying goodnight after patrols when she just, she just kissed me. And then she just walked away. She kissed me.” James touched his lips at that, like he could still feel it.

“Nah, she didn’t,” Sirius shook his head at him. “No way, mate.”

“Sirius. She kissed me!” It seemed like Sirius’s disagreement woke him out of his stupor because he suddenly shot up and tackled Sirius back down into his bed, screaming “She kissed me!” 

**Many years later**

Sirius sat across from his godson. A brilliant boy made of all the best pieces of his two best friends. A boy who remembered so little of the people who loved him most. 

“How come she married him?” Harry asked miserably. “She hated him!”

Sirius felt his heart break. How wrong this poor boy was. He couldn’t make himself explain all the ways Harry was wrong so he settled for the simplest explanation he could offer. 

“Nah, she didn’t,” said Sirius.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
